Ice Princess, Let me
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Waking up late for potions and knows how Snape will be, Harry is surprise to find a Slytherin girl he heard rumors being the Ice Princess Greengrass. Seeing her book bag is busted up Harry offers to help her.


**Arashi: This been running back and forth in my mind after reading some Harry/Daphne fics and figure well since I usually like Harry/Hermione what other Harry/Girl pairings I might like. Other than this is a first for me to write Daphne as well.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot.**

Warnings: Au, Language, ooc, fluff

Ice Princess, Let me.

Summary: Waking up late for potions and knows how Snape will be, Harry is surprise to find a Slytherin girl he heard rumors being the Ice Princess Greengrass. Seeing her book bag is busted up Harry offers to help her.

* * *

><p>Sleeping in the bed rather not wanting to move, Harry continues to snore not hearing the calls of his dorm mates and Ron calling his name before having no choice but to leave. Not realizing in the Slytherin Girls' dormitory, a dark hair girl sleeping as well not want to wake up earlier from a late night studying and homework. This will be a day that a Lion and Snake will be late for the one class and teacher who dislikes late students, Potion Master Severus Snape. Will this be a simple coincidence or is it fate bringing two people together, the Golden Boy Harry Potter and an Ice Princess Daphne Greengrass, of two houses that have a great and strong rivalry in Hogwarts History?<p>

~Harry~

Stirring awake, Harry groggily said, "What time is it?"

No response. He strains his hearing not hearing any of the boys. He grabs for his glasses on the nightstand before looking around see the room is empty. He moans feeling like an idiot suddenly remembering he has Potions. He scrambles out of bed to a quick shower not realizing that breakfast is over and the bell ring in his shower. Under ten minutes he jumps out and changes closes before grabbing his books stuffing in them in the book bag before dashing out of the dormitories and into the hallway running in the hall all the way to the dungeons.

~Daphne~

Moaning under the covers rather more than comfortable, Daphne Greengrass peeks not seeing any of the fellow dorm mates around and shrugs it off figuring they be in the common room or in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Her blue eyes glances at the watch on the table next to her bed seeing its already half an hour pass eight which means thirty minutes of Potions gone by. She gulps knowing how her head of house will have a sharp scolding if she doesn't come up with an logical reason for her lateness.

She gets ready stuffing her book bag to the brim with extra scrolls of parchment and books. She puts on her shoes quickly before running out giving a fluster growl much different from her stoic mask that earn her the nicknames of the Ice Princess of Slytherin, Ice Princess Greengrass or the most heard one in her presence, Glacier Daphne. She bites back a scowl at the last one knowing it's what most in her own house besides Ravenclaw that she's known as is.

So she's not close to her housemates, but then again a lot of them are death eaters in training. Other than they want to get into the Greengrass money as it is. Besides her father already told her and her younger sister, Astoria, he wants them to marry for love.

"Merlin's balls," She hisses taking off running into the common room finding its empty glad no one can see her.

Oh, the various rumors that will fly that she will be late to Potions. Another lecture from Professor Snape, she frowns not sure what to make of her head of house. That man can be fair but there are times he even has selective favorites in the Snakes. One thing for sure, that she can say she's on the bottom of the list but at least above the damn lions.

She ignores the fact her book bag feels heavy as she runs out of the Slytherin's dungeons towards the direction of potions. Because of that she didn't notice the seams of the bag start to unravel with each movement. She about to make a turn when the bag bust open dropping all of her things with a thud just as one familiar Harry Potter skids into the scene.

Harry winces seeing the books and the other items all over the place. The teenage girl in front of him looks down blankly which he realize is a mask to hide her frustration. He wracks his mind trying to think what her name is. She does look beautiful than shakes his head seeing the green and silver colors. Long raven hair falling to mid back with glacier sapphire eyes with a button nose and full lips. Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Princess of Slytherin.

"Fucking shit," She growls giving a frustrating growl pass her lips as tears starts to prick at the corner of her eyes and runs a hand through her hair trying to figure how she will gather her items together and if her bag can be fix or else it will take a while to order a new one.

"Are you alright?" A soft male voice asks making her look straight ahead at Potter.

"I'm fine Potter," She hisses staring at the mess around her and starts to gather her things.

"Ice Princess, let me help you," Harry replies putting down his own bag on the floor gathering the items together than picks up the ruin book bag. "It looks like you will need a new one…err… Ice Princess."

Daphne tilts her head finding a bit of warmth spreading through her cheeks. The way he says the nickname is of respect and care.

"Daphne Greengrass," She introduce earning a shy little smile which seems rather cute on the raven male.

"Harry Potter," Harry returns handing the items over and shakes her hand.

They share small and shy smiles only for the door to open of the classroom where Severus Snape takes a look of what is in front of him, a lion and a snake standing together not bickering or fighting but standing in a comfortable silence which he apparently interrupt with his presence. A vile look of disgust seeing this is a start of a moment that will spread like wild fire.

"POTTER, GREENGRASS DETENTION!" He roars at them giving a pointed look at the two raven teenagers who shrugs walking in the classroom siting by each other which shocks the rest of the classmate and even more so when Harry said something making Daphne smile and nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
